Caminus
Brief History Perhaps one of the oldest colonies, Caminus was long thought to have been lost after communication ceased some time before the Great War. Only some decades after the War's end has Caminus revealed it is still exists, clinging on to life, but it is now a colony in crisis. With its Titan suffering a mysterious affliction, the Well its spark feeds has begun to dry up. The colony's only hope for survival lies with its city-speaker, Windblade, trapped light years upon light years from her home in the middle of a very different kind of crisis. Culture Camien 'bots insist that their colony was founded by Solus Prime herself, when the Thirteen still walked the world. Whether or not this is true is up for debate, but one thing is absolutely for certain: Camiens revere Solus Prime to an incredible extent, to the point that their spiritual beliefs revolve predominately around her. This reverence has resulted in, if not a complete matriarchy, at least far more respect being given to femmes than mechs. Their government makes this clear. While the Forgefire Parliament is the main ruling body, their rulings can be overridden by Caminus's prestigious spiritual leader, the Mistress of Flame. The reverence and respect given to her are on par with Solus herself. Despite the scarcity of resources on their planet, Camiens are prolific, skilled artists. One's creativity is said to be granted by Solus, and those who slip into an artist's flow are said to channel the Maker herself. But it those artists who work with metal and fire who are deemed true masters by following the path of the Maker. Flame and fire, and the foundry that creates them, are subsequently considered sacred to a Camien due to their connection with Solus. Camiens are the only colonists on record to have developed an entirely unique spiritual belief system. They do not view death as a permanent state as many home-worlders do, instead believing life and death to be cyclical. One dies, arises, dies, and arises again in an endless loop. In the same way that Solus's death resulted in a burst of new life, a Camien's death will, too, result in new life. This belief system may stem from the very nature of their colony. Caminus's Well is not strong enough to create entirely new sparks like Cybertron's Well can, so instead sparks are endlessly recycled. Notable Places Forgefire Hall: the dwelling of the Mistress of Flame. Only acolytes are allowed in. Notable Figures Mistress of Flame: the revered spiritual leader of Caminus Windblade: city-speaker for the Titan Caminus Caminus: the Titan after whom the colony was named Trivia The "Maker's Mark" is one of the holiest symbols on Caminus and is supposed to be the symbol of Solus's Creation Lathe. The six lines that form the flame's shape represent one side of the six-sided Lathe, and the flame shape they form represents Solus herself. * This mark seems to have actual mystic properties. When applied to a Corrupticon target, it prevents them from disguising themselves. On weaker foes, it can even interrupt their powers. The Mistress of Flame herself is thought to be either a channel for the Maker's endless creativity or else a direct re-incarnation of her. * Her acolytes are known as "Daughters of the Forge" Category:Places Category:Colonies